We Have A Winner!
by Sekowari
Summary: 4 teenage girls of modern times win the lottery, changing their lives forever. What they don't know is that their lotto ticket can transport them into the Saiyuki world! Warning: Mishap will follow xD
1. Prologue: Characters

**Sekowari: **Heyz! This is the character info page, as you can see. The following are the four main girls in the fanfic. Yup xD I didn't include too many details, cuz people don't always read long paragraphs; and I wanted to give you guys some freedom to decide what the characters should be like. Hope that means sense ) Anyways, this is my first Saiyuki humour fanfic, so please bear with me. Ideas and advice are always welcome...but don't give too many flames! I beg you! Meep...R/R!

**Prologue

* * *

Characters are: **

Kohaku

Ritsuki

Arizu

Yasuko

Characteristics

Kohaku – Intelligent, but loves to have fun. Jokes around, can get hyper with friends. Also has insight and is intellectual at times. Favourite person in the show Saiyuki is Sanzo...even though she knows all too well that he can get overbearing. -grin-

Ritsuki – Optimistic, carefree person. Takes care of problems calmly, very kind to friends. Enjoys life as much as possible. Favourite person is Hakkai. She is often called the female version of him by her friends. -smiles-

Arizu – Very crazy, hilarious person. Considered cute, loves to hug people. However, she is known to scare off others with her weird ways. Look on the bright side – it's good enough to ward off youkai! Arizu also loves to eat and play, making her a perfect match with Goku. -gobblegobblegobble-

Yasuko – Flirty, typical teen girl. Not too active, likes shopping, latest trends, friends, etc. She sometimes has an attention span of a moth. When mad, make sure you don't annoy her! Still, she's a good person. Her attitude suits someone like Gojyo -- you can tell. -wink-

Weapons

Kohaku – bow and arrows (often goes off target – watch out for your heads!)

Ritsuki – chi, katana

Arizu – her MOUTH, 'hugs', flying daggers

Yasuko – 'the sexy jutsu' (she watches Naruto, mind you), grenades -POW-

Age

Kohaku – 18

Ritsuki – 20

Arizu – 18

Yasuko -- 18


	2. LifeChanging Lotto

**Sekowari: **1st chapter! Well, I actually declared it to be chapter 2. This takes place in the modern world, but will switch to Tougenkyou later on. Also, feel free to give advice and ideas for upcoming chappies! Arigato everyone! R/R!

**Life-Changing Lotto**

**

* * *

**It was a peaceful afternoon. Kohaku was lying around reading the latest manga from her all-time favourite show Saiyuki; Ritsuki was making a snack for them all; Yasuko was watching the news on the T.V, and Arizu….well, she was still snoring away in Dreamland. 

All was calm, that is, until a high-pitched scream from the living room sky-rocketed the house.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'VE GOTTA LOOK AT THIS!"

Arizu jolted from her sleep, and the 3 rushed to where Yasuko was sitting.

"Nani? I suppose another guy has been declared the best supermodel of the year?" teased Kohaku.

"No, baka. Look! LOOK! We, the four of us, _have won the lottery!_ It says right there on the news! AMAZING!" Yasuko practically jumped with excitement.

Everyone turned to the T.V. Sure enough, the news reporter was announcing the winners of the 6-49…….and their names were all mentioned.

"……Impossible…must be a mistake…I mean, 2.5 million dollars……insane…" muttered Ritsuki.

Yasuko objected. "But the lotto numbers are the same as what we wrote!" She grabbed their lotto ticket, and showed it to everyone. She was right. No mistaking it.

Silence. The fact that they won such a thing was still registering into their minds. And then, "SUGOI! So when do we get the cheque huh? Does this mean I can eat bajillions of meatbuns now?" Arizu grinned…and received a smack on the head from Kohaku.

"….Well, I guess this is it -- the turning point of our lives! Wow……" Ritsuki said what they were all thinking…..

* * *

So, this was the life-changing moment for the 4 teenage girls of the modern day world. For once, reality mattered no more. 

Usually, only once person wins a lottery. We all know that, of course. But for this peppy group of close friends, all 4 of them won.

The truth is, they grew up together, and when their parents had died in a plane crash 8 years ago; they took care of each other, and survived until this day. They live in the same house, under the same roof. Simple as that. I'm lying, you say? No really, I'm not.

* * *

This first chappie ends here, but for Kohaku, Ritsuki, Arizu, and Yasuko…..their adventure is just beginning… 

**Sekowari: **Suggestions anyone? I'll try to update soon, but my comp is having problems again...it's really slow lately. Gomen! R/R!


	3. Shop Till Ya Drop

**Sekowari: **Chapter 2's up! Just a note to all -- I might not put in the Sanzo-ikkou until a few chappies later. Hope that's okay with you guys! R/R!

**_Chapter 2 -- Shop Till Ya Drop_**

**_

* * *

_**After being notified that they had won the lottery, thefour girls went to receive their cheque at once. 

Yasuko squealed with excitement, "This is unbelievable! I never thought this day would actually, really, truly happen!"

Ritsuki laughed. "Hah! You know what this puts me in the mood for guys?" She winked at the others.

They grinned. "Uh huh….this calls for….ANIME SHOPPING! WHOOT!"

Beaming, Yasuko said, "C'mon! We still have a few hours before the shops close!" She was out the door before the others could react.

"……Ikuso!"

The first stop was an anime plush doll store. Nothing much to see…….thefourpeople went so often that the store owner was way too familiar with them by now. New items didn't come in as fast as they did! However, luck was with them that day……..aside from winning the lottery, of course.

* * *

"LOOK AT THIS!" 

They went to where Arizu was holding a plush doll in her hands.

Yasuko peered at it. "Hey….isn't that GOKU! Hehe, it's your favourite saru!"

For once, Arizu ignored Yasuko's comment of 'saru'. She found it highly offensive to call Goku that.

"I know! _Adorable huh?"_

Ritsuki smiled. "You should definitely get it Arizu!"

Frowning, Kohaku replied, "Aw man………why don't they have plush dolls for Sanzo?"

Yasuko grinned. "Obviously it's because your trigger-happy monk ain't cute enough to be a doll (Arizu huggles Goku doll to emphasize the point), and no one likes him anyway!"

Kohaku pouted. "_Nandato?_ Of all people, you shouldn't be saying a thing! Everyone knows that Gojyo is at the bottom of the Sanzo-ikkou likable social scale!"

Yasuko practically growled. "…..NONONONONO!"

The two started an argument between which guy was better –

"SANZOGOJYOSANZOGOJYOSANZOGOJYOSANZOGOJYOSANZOGOJYO…."

And, you get the point, right? It's a debate that'll never end…

Arizu got the doll, of course. Yasuko and Kohaku called a truce, for now. Ritsuki just smiled. As they walked by the shops, they started to get a lot of stares from strangers.

Ritsuki: "Maa……it seems people know from the news that we're the lottery winners!"

Yasuko: "Yeah! Sugoi! Hold your heads high ladies!" She grinned.

The next stop was Future Shop. "I'm planning on getting a new laptop." Stated Kohaku.

Yasuko sniggered. "Figures. That current computer you have was probably invented by Albert Einstein himself! Absolutely outdated, in my opinion." She then quickly went over to the stereo aisle before Kohaku could yell something back at her.

After poking around a bit, Kohaku finally decided to get a Vaio laptop. "This is good enough." She smiled.

* * *

The day was progressing pretty well. In the end, everyone was carrying piles of shopping bags, on, and around them. Inside were anime keychains, anime figurines, posters, books, CDs, DVDs, dolls, postcards, calendars, and so on….as if they didn't have enough already. Most importantly, everyone was holding a bag containing anime clothing. It was for the anime convention coming up on the weekends. It's rather obvious who they'll be dressing up as. 

The four got home late at night. After having a hearty dinner, they rented the Inuyasha 4th movie to watch.

"Man, I'm busted! Let's watch the movie now!"

Arizu jumped up and down on the living room couch with glee. "YAYZ! Cuddle time! Come on, you guys are so slow!"

And so, they huddled together, watching intently, while Arizu munched on her 3rd (already) bag of popcorn. They got halfway through the film, and fell sound asleep. I'm sure you can picture it in that oh-so-imaginative mind of yours. You mean those cozy, heart-warming scenes where a family is huddled together on a couch eating a 3rd bag of popcorn, and watching the Inuyasha 4th movie until falling asleep? Yup, that's what I'm talking about!

* * *

So, this chappie concludes here! We shall say 'good night' to each other for now! -waves byebye- 

**Sekowari: **Arigato for reading! Please leave reviews, and advice! You're all also welcome to give ideas for future chappies!


	4. Prized Possession

__

**Sekowari: **Back! This is the 3rd chappie. So enjoy and R/R!

**_Chapter 3 -- Prized Possession_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next afternoon (ahem, yes, they wake up quite late, mind you), Yasuko was the first to get up. She turned around, and grimaced at the sight of Arizu drooling onto her shoulder…and snoring. Gently, she pried loose from her friend, who was tightly clinging to her arm. Yasuko then proceeded to take a long, soothing, bubble bath.

When she came back out, the other three were awake. Ritsuki was in the kitchen, making their late lunch. No worries – they're used to this routine. –smile-

While eating, Yasuko took out the lotto ticket.

She smacked her lips on it and said, "Haha! This precious baby is an absolute prize-winner!"

Kohaku frowned. "Kissing paper...honestly. Can you not do that in front of us? Some people are _eating_ here!" Arizu and Ritsuki laughed loudly at this. Yasuko just frowned back at Kohaku.

Ritsuki spoke up, "Since you treasure that ticket so much, why don't you safe-keep it for us, Yasuko?"

"Okie!"

"Ritsuki, no! You can't trust that person with anything!" Arizu continued to laugh, while Ritsuki just smiled.

Underneath the table, Kohaku got a good kick on the leg from Yasuko.

"Itai…."

* * *

After cleaning up, the four settled down for a round of Mahjong. Before they were about to start, Yasuko whipped out the ticket again.

"Give me luck! I'm gonna win this!"

She placed it on the table. A few minutes passed…

"Hey, Yasuko, check out the ticket!" Arizu pointed out. Everyone turned to the lotto ticket.

"Huh? What the? It's starting to glow!" Kohaku bit back a scream. Ritsuki raised an eyebrow – at the ticket, and at Kohaku.

Suddenly, a gust of wind started to blow around in the house, wrapping around the four girls.

"Oh my god…this does not seem good." Yasuko laughed nervously, "This wasn't the luck I was expecting, either." She quickly grabbed the ticket in case it flew off.

The wind was getting pretty strong.

Kohaku called out, "Guys! I can't see you anymore! Are you still there? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HELP!" Her voice was drowned out by the rushing wind.

All at once, everything went blank.

* * *

**Sekowari: **Short chappie, I know. Still, I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger! Hehehe...the next chapter might be short as well. Ah well. Leave comments! Arigato!


	5. Everything's Gone Wrong

__

**Sekowari: **Now that I've noticed, this is actually the 5th chapter! The prologue should be counted as the 1st chapter. Somehow, that just makes things simpler. xD This chappie is longer. Enjoy! And I still haven't put in the Sanzo-ikkou. Maybe 3 more chappies? That isn't too bad though, right? Anyways, R/R!

**_Chapter 5 -- Everything's Gone Wrong_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kohaku opened her eyes. She suddenly felt really weary. –blink-

'_Where am I? ...Oh yea! The ticket, and the wind...then I got here. Wonder where the others are…'_

With effort, Kohaku propped herself up from the ground. She was lying in the corner of a busy street packed with people. No one bothered, or even noticed her. Looking around, her eyes widened dramatically.

'_What in the world is going on here? Everything looks so…outdated. Like I'm in ancient China or something…this is definitely not home.'_

Kohaku really didn't want to believe what she just thought. But from the looks of it, it was true. The strangest thing was that the place seemed very familiar…

Struggling to remember, Kohaku furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated. Realization struck her all too soon. '_Holy bung…am I in Tougenkyou?'_

'_No…no…this is a hallucination. Sooner or later, Arizu and the others will be telling me to wake up…'_

No such thing. However, she _did_ hear someone calling her. She whirled around in a frenzy, and saw Ritsuki!

"Kohaku! Is that you? I was afraid you were someone else!" Ritsuki approached her.

"Huh? How so?" Only after saying this did Kohaku actually notice that Ritsuki looked _different._ Different, in an anime sort of way.

"Ack! Ritsuki! You're anime! wAiT…does this mean…" Kohaku peered down at herself. She was a little afraid to look, in truth. As it turned out, she was anime as well!

"This is reality gone wrong…tell me, Ritsuki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ritsuki nodded. "I believe we're looking like this because we're in an anime world – Tougenkyou. In other words, we're currently in our favourite show – Saiyuki. As crazy as that may seem, it's the only explanation I can think of right now."

Kohaku sighed in reply. "It's an explanation, all right. But it's certainly not a _sane_ explanation. How is this possible anyway? We clearly know that anime doesn't even exist! I think I'm gonna lose it…"

"Well, if we think things through a little, I would say that the lotto ticket might be the cause of all this. Maybe it has special powers? Highly unlikely, I know."

Kohaku pondered over this. "The lotto numbers we chose, do you remember them? A few of them were the birthday dates of the Sanzo-ikkou. Could that be the reason?"

"Still, would that have explained how we, of all people, won the lottery too? It's probably just coincidence with the lottery…oh geez, I'm so confused now. What am I talking about?"

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"We shouldn't be wasting time like this. I suggest we find Yasuko and Arizu."

Ritsuki nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

As they walked through the crowds, they could hear guys whistling after them. Kohaku shuddered.

"I swear to god that guys in modern times aren't nearly as bad as this!" Ritsuki laughed in response.

"First off, we'll find Yasuko. I think we both know where she'll probably be, right? If she's conscious already, she might be around a pub or something." Kohaku nodded slightly in agreement.

They arrived at one quite soon. A group of guys opened the door and walked out. Loud rock music boomed from inside the pub. As they passed, one of them whistled at Kohaku and Ritsuki.

"Hey, check it out man! Babes!" The group roared with laughter and lumbered off.

Seeing this, Kohaku said nervously, "Ne, are you sure Yasuko's in there? If we go in, we might never see daylight again…"

"We have to. I'm not taking chances. After all, we have to stay together in a place we don't know." Kohaku just whined to herself as she hesitantly followed Ritsuki through the large ominous doors.

* * *

Inside, it was a mess. People dancing, screaming, shouting, singing, and everything else you can imagine. Kohaku screamed along with them, but it wasn't because she was having fun. There were way too many people, and Yasuko could be anywhere. Suddenly, someone grabbed Kohaku's shoulder. She was just about to scream again, when the person said –

"Hey, squirt. I've been looking for you!" It was Yasuko, grinning her head off after seeing Kohaku's horrified face.

"Don't scare me! And what do you mean by 'you've been looking for us'? Ritsuki and I are the ones looking for you! I was practically dragged into this hellhole to find you!" Kohaku noted that Yasuko looked like an anime bishoujo as well.

Ritsuki just smiled with relief. "Glad you're safe. I see you're faring pretty well, aren't you?"

Yasuko just shrugged. "Eh. These pubs aren't too different from the ones in the future."

"_In the future?_ So I guess this means you know we're in Tougenkyou?"

"Yup. Took me a while to realize it, and it came as a shock as well."

Kohaku spoke up. "Isn't Arizu with you?"

Yasuko shook her head. "Haven't seen her."

At that moment, they heard a few men shouting nearby.

"Let's check it out."

* * *

Arriving at the scene, they saw that a few tall men were towering over a figure in the corner. Apparently, that figure was Arizu.

"Stirring up trouble, little girl? You'll pay for this!"

"I was just trying to find my friends, that's all!"

"Don't you dare pull off stupid tricks like that! We saw you sneak in here without a pass. Furthermore, you were taking food at the concession stands without permission. Hasn't your mommy ever taught you manners? Yea, your daddy probably beats you up real bad, and all she does is scream like a banshee." The guys smirked.

That did it. Arizu was no helpless person at all. She wasn't stupid either. The reason she acted like a fool at times was because she didn't want others to know about her past. However, she was suddenly so full of rage that she spat out at the men in fury.

"_My parents are dead, so just SHUT UP! _You have no right to say such things!" The guys just stared with surprise. Without waiting for a response, Arizu pushed past them and raced for the exit of the pub.

The other three girls ran after her. "Arizu, wait!" She didn't hear them.

"Great…she'll probably have gotten away into the crowd outside by now…we'll never find her." Muttered Yasuko.

Fortunately, theyspotted Arizu standing outside the entrance.

"Hey! Finally caught up to you!" said Kohaku.

Arizu looked up. "I saw you guys earlier, but I was blocked off by those people back there." She replied, grinning.

"Phew man. That was some show you put up! Awesome job!" Yasuko gave her a thumbs up.

Ritsuki asked, "So you're all caught up with the fact that we're in Tougenkyou, right?"

They nodded. "Yes, unfortunately." Added Kohaku.

"Hehe. Arizu, I just noticed that you look better as an anime person! For once, you don't look like a complete blockhead! AHAHAHA!" Yasuko doubled over with laughter. Arizu complained in reply.

"Yasuko, do you still have the lotto ticket with you?"

"Yes ma'am. I stuffed it into my locket, and kept it tightly shut. Good thing my credit card is with me as well. We should find a place to stay for the night. It's getting kind of late."

"Good idea. I need a shower…" remarked Kohaku.

"Then let's go."

They arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel, (in place of Four Points, teehee) and checked in. Getting to their room, they all fell onto their beds with exhaustion. Kohaku was already half-asleep before she remembered about her shower...

* * *

**Sekowari: **Well, there you go! Hopefully, there's more coming up. Please leave comments! 


	6. Stuck in Paradise on Earth

__

**Sekowari:** This chappie is the turning point for things. Well, sort of. Read it, and you'll know! R/R!

**_Chapter 6 -- Stuck in Paradise on Earth_**

**_

* * *

_**

At around 8 in the morning, all four people started to stir in their beds.

Kohaku grumbled sleepily. "I'm not used to these beds. They aren't the same as the ones at home – too springy."

Arizu objected. "Why? They're so fun to jump on!" she started to bounce up and down on her bed.

"Hyper already, eh? And quit acting like a 3-year-old!" said Yasuko.

As usual, Ritsuki said nothing and looked at her friends with amusement sparkling in her emerald eyes. (like Hakkai! –wink-)

Kohaku tried to climb out of bed, unsuccessfully. She ended up getting tangled with her blanket, and crashing onto the floor.

"_Why me?" _Yasuko just grinned at her.

"So what should we do today? Maybe we should try to get some clothing, and other needs?"

"Nah. I say we try to get back to our time first. If that works, we don't have to worry about anything else!" Yasuko pointed out.

"The thing is, we don't know how the lottery ticket works."

"Yeah…"

Yasuko took out the ticket and placed it on the table. They waited. Nothing happened. Everyone sighed.

"It's no use…we're stuck in Tougenkyou!" wailed Kohaku.

Arizu perked up as a thought occurred to her. "Hey, if we're in the Saiyuki world, do you think we'll be able to meet the Saiyuki characters? That would be the coolest!"

Yasuko nodded her head vigorously. "Uh huh, uh huh!"

"Well, maybe, if we're lucky. But the Sanzo-ikkou is always traveling, and we have no idea where they are!" Ritsuki stated.

"True…" They were all silent again.

"Since we're stranded here, why don't we get more familiar with this town?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

So, the four teens spent their day walking around. Nothing much to see, really. All they basically did was get some food, and spare clothing. Pretty soon, the sun dropped low in the sky. They returned to the Four Seasons Hotel. Now, that was the turning point. Things got worse from there.

* * *

Kohaku finally got her long awaited shower…

"Could someone please open the window? The steam from the shower is making the room extremely stuffy."

Ritsuki pushed the window out wide. Yasuko immediately proceeded to plop herself down beside it. She took out the lotto ticket.

"Man, this thing isn't so lucky after all…."

While blow-drying her hair, Kohaku turned to Yasuko. In the process, she aimed the wind from the dryer straight at her friend.

"I really hope we can get back home in time for the anime convention. Our costumes this year are – …" Kohaku was abruptly cut off by Yasuko screaming.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Kohaku jumped in surprise. "What?"

"Th-the lotto ticket just flew out the…window…" Yasuko suddenly felt dizzy andcollapsed into her chair.

No one said a word. Arizu just stared into space. Outside the room, a baby started crying.

Yasuko then began crying herself. "Kohaku, we don't need to think about going home! The ticket is lost forever!"

Ritsuki just managed to smile meekly. "No use weeping. We should start to search for the ticket tomorrow morning."

Yasuko replied, "You sure seem like you're taking this well…telling us to set out for the ticket tomorrow…blahblahblah"

Now it was Arizu's turn to wail. "But it could be miles away by then!"

Muttering to herself, Kohaku said, "This is my fault…we're all dead."

Yasuko snapped at her, "Yeah, just shoot me now, why don't you?"

"Come on guys. Don't fight. Get a good night's sleep. We'll head out in the morning."

That day, Ritsuki was the last to go to bed. As she looked at the other three sleeping figures, she thought to herself –

'_Yare yare desu ne…'

* * *

_

**Sekowari: **In the blink of an eye, the ticket is gone! Don't worry, the Sanzo-ikkou will appear soon. xD R/R! 


	7. Go West!

**Sekowari: **Basically, the four get ready to leave in search of the lotto ticket in this chappie. Enjoy! R/R! )

**_Chapter 7 -- Go West!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day….

The four were all ready to leave. It was pretty easy packing up – just some food and clothing. Well, easy for Kohaku, Arizu, and Yasuko anyway – Ritsuki was getting everything ready. They got up early to have a good head start.

Walking through town, it was pretty busy already. But the thing is, the time was only about 7 in the morning.

"Wow…do people sleep here at all, or what?" Noted Yasuko.

"Keh. You're just not used to going out at the wake of dawn, that's all." Replied Kohaku.

"Don't make me laugh. _Wake of dawn?_ It's not like you get up either!" Snapped Yasuko. The two began to bicker to each other…again.

Arizu leaned over towards Ritsuki and said, "Ne, I don't think you should have woken them up so early. They're getting extremely cranky."

Ritsuki laughed. "It's alright. They just got up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyways, you can tell that they're not actually mad at each other."

Arizu turned to look at the other two. Ritsuki was right – they were already chatting away about other things. Seeing this, she grinned to herself.

* * *

Winding around a few narrow lanes, the four girls arrived at the edge of the town. In front of them was a forest. 

"The receptionist at the hotel lobby told me that after crossing this forest, we'll arrive at a village. It's another step closer to finding the ticket." Ritsuki explained.

Kohaku frowned slightly, "But how do you know we should go in this direction?"

"If I remember correctly, the ticket flew West out the window yesterday, which is this way."

Yasuko's eyes lit up. "West huh? Then we should be called…the Yasuko-ikkou!" She beamed widely.

Kohaku objected. "That is so lame! Our title should be the Kohaku-ikkou! Or, the Amber-ikkou, since that's what my name means!"

Ritsuki smiled. "How about…Shoujo-ikkou? No, that's not good either."

Amidst all the arguing, Arizu piped up. "I know! Ichiban-ikkou! On the mission to retrieve the missing ticket!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Yasuko laughed and said, "Yeah! For once Arizu has a great idea! Good for you!"

The said person pouted slightly at being called 'stupid'.

"Alright, Ichiban-ikkou it is!" said Ritsuki.

Kohaku pointed in the direction of their destination, "The Fearless Four – onwards!"

The four laughed merrily and began on their journey to the West…or journey to the Xtreme, whichever you prefer.

* * *

**Sekowari:** R/R! 


	8. Mysterious Pen Pal

__

**Sekowari: **YAYZ! Goku comes in on this chappie! ) Though, not a lot yet. Enjoy! R/R!

**_Chapter 8 -- Mysterious Pen Pal_**

**_

* * *

_**

After entering the forest, the Ichiban-ikkou soon got lost.

Ritsuki, "…Aw man…we barely got started on the journey, and we're stuck in a situation already." They all stopped walking.

Kohaku sighed loudly, "ARGH!" She looked up, "Something tells me we've been traveling in circles."

Arizu, "Yeah, I think I've seen this tall tree before!" She pointed to a large oak at their right side.

"_All_ the trees in here are tall, you blind fool!" grumbled Yasuko.

Pondering over this, Ritsuki said, "It'd be cool if we had those swords we see on T.V. You know, the ones travelers use to slice through bushes and whatnot. That way, we wouldn't have to stay on the path, and could get out of here faster."

Yasuko, "Exactly, like how Gojyo uses his Shakujou! Hehe!"

Hearing this, Kohaku said to herself, "…coughcoughSanzoiscoughstillcoughbettercoughcough…" Yasuko turned to her suspiciously.

Now Arizu said, "Nah. Goku's Nyoi-Bo is the best! He hits a tree, and it falls to pieces! Whoohoo!"

"Come on, Hakkai's chi can just blast through things. On second thought, Hakuryu is even better – it can fly."

At that moment, all four girls became quite miserable. Talking about what others could do did not make themselves feel better at all.

Ritsuki, "Anyways, we should find a cave to shelter in for now."

Yasuko smirked slightly. "Knowing you, Ritsuki, I dare say that finding a shelter is just an excuse, since we're so hopeless right now."

"Ahehehehe…."

* * *

Later on though, they did find a cave successfully.

Kohaku looked in cautiously. "You think there are bears and stuff in there?"

"Dunno. Let's find out!" Yasuko grinned mischievously and tried to push Kohaku inside.

"OI!"

Luckily, there were no bears to eat Kohaku up. It was a bit damp in the cave. But aside from that, the place was fine.

After settling down and getting as comfortable as possible in a damp-ish shelter, Kohaku decided to turn on her laptop. (Yes, it was with her when they were transported to Tougenkyou) Arizu sat across her and started to eat a bag of chips.

After a few moments, Kohaku said, "Hey, someone added me to their MSN contact list! The email is…mr. laughed, "That's an interesting email! Speaking of nikkumans, I'm starting to get hungry…chips don't fill me up at all…"

Kohaku ignored her. _'Wonder who it could be…'_ She shrugged and dismissed the issue.

Time flew by as she typed away. Amazingly, she was still able to communicate with others in the modern world! Later on, Kohaku said, "The person who added me just came online!"

"Oh?" Ritsuki and Yasuko turned away from looking out at the setting sun. They got up and crowded beside Kohaku and the laptop.

* * *

Miss.Kohaku: Hello, my name is Kohaku. Who's this?

Mr.Nikkuman: Sugoi! Nice to meet you! My name's Son Goku!

* * *

Seeing this, everyone's eyes widened. Arizu practically fainted with shock. Excitement filled the air.

Ritsuki spoke up, "Does this mean the Sanzo-ikkou is really here?"

Yasuko, "Ask Goku if the other three are with him!"

Kohaku objected by saying, "I can't though. He'll wonder why we know the Sanzo-ikkou. I mean, I'm only supposed to be a stranger to him."

Yasuko, "True…then just ask other things."

* * *

Miss.Kohaku: So how did you get my email?

Mr.Nikkuman: Oh, the internet of course!

Miss.Kohaku: Oh, I see…Hmm, where do you live?

* * *

Yasuko pointed out, "He travels West, you should know that!"

"I know! I'm just asking to make sure it's really Goku."

After recovering, Arizu said, "Honestly, there's only one Goku in the Saiyuki world anyway." She laughed.

A moment later, Goku _did_ reply by saying that he was traveling West with friends. He also said that they would be nearing a village at about tomorrow noon.

Ritsuki, "He's just blurting out this info to us. Isn't he afraid that we might be youkai, or his enemies or something?"

Arizu replied, grinning, "He probably hasn't realized what he's saying!"

"Well, I think that's all for today. Maybe next time, the other three guys will be online too!" She laughed.

* * *

Miss.Kohaku: Well, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you! See ya!

Mr.Nikkuman: Okie. Bye!

-Miss.Kohaku has signed off-

* * *

Kohaku closed the laptop.

"That was the shortest conversation I've ever seen…" Yasuko said jokingly.

Arizu, "Mou, I wanna chat with Goku next time!"

"Sure. But I wonder how he managed to get a laptop. Speaking of which, I never knew they had laptops in the Saiyuki world!"

Yasuko chuckled. "Now you know they do! And I bet he gave Sanzo that puppy-dog look to get the laptop."

Ritsuki grinned. "That's enough fun for now. If we're lucky, we might get to the village by tomorrow."

Yasuko added, "Let's just hope we won't run into any youkai."

"And we better not get lost again!"

With that, the Ichiban-ikkou settled down for the evening.

* * *

**Sekowari: **There you go! Mr.Nikkuman has appeared! xD My comp keeps getting Spyware, so I'm quite slow on updating. GomenGomen...

**Goku: **My laptop doesn't have viruses! AHAHAHA!

**Sekowari: **-sweatdrop- Yesh, that makes me feel quite enlightened...Nehow, R/R!


	9. Chance Meeting

**Sekowari: **Oh my god...I'm gonna go crazy any minute now. Spywares and Malwares will curse my computer FOREVER! Everytime I clean the comp of viruses, they just keep coming back nonstop. Things were never like this before. I have no idea what happened. Now, everything is just freezing up whenever I press something. Microsoft Words works fine right now, so the good thing is that I can type up fanfic chappies. However, uploading is another matter. What should I do? -SIGH- Not to mention that I'm starting to catch a cold...grr...

**_Chapter 9 -- Chance Meeting_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Sun was just rising over the mountains. The girls had already been traveling since the break of dawn, and everyone was exhausted.

"What I would give for some WATER!" Complained Kohaku.

"Quit whining. Anyways, just blame it on the pig over there." Yasuko jerked her thumb at Arizu, who had already drained every last drop from the bottles.

Ritsuki just managed to smile. "Minna-san, think of clear rushing waterfalls; and a gentle wind blowing by. It'll help us all cool down."

"Right now, I don't need some waterfall and gentle wind. I need some freezing ocean water, and a tornado…" Grumbled Yasuko.

"Ahehe…hang in there. We've been walking for a while now, and not in circles, mind you. I'm certain we'll get to the village quite soon." The Ichiban-ikkou struggled over a huge hill, and arrived at the top. In front of them was a nice pretty view of the many acres of forest stretching to the next horizon. Their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Oh yeah sure…we'll get to the village quite soon eh?"

"…Or not…" –SIGH-

Arizu tripped over a rock. She lay on the moist forest floor and cried, "HARAHETTA!"

"Well aren't we all hungry…and miserable…" Grumbled Kohaku.

"We're gonna _die_ before we find that lost lotto ticket!"

The four sat down for a break. Pretty soon they were all asleep…

* * *

When they woke up again, it was late afternoon. 

"Good god! We've wasted half the day already!" Yasuko smacked her hand on her forehead. Kohaku propped herself up and turned on the laptop.

After a few minutes, "Goku's not online. What are we gonna do?"

Ritsuki looked at the other three girls and said, "Think about it. The Sanzo-ikkou has been in more dire situations than we ever have in our life. If they were in this forest, they wouldn't be sitting here complaining. They'd probably be making their way through this place, never stopping. Giving up is out of the question, because they have a mission to accomplish. And if they succeed, Tougenkyou will be freed from the Minus Wave, and other evils. We have a mission too. We need to find that ticket, so we can have our freedom as well. So we can go back home. After all, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'."

The three others stared at Ritsuki. That wassome speech she gave, and she was right. Pondering over this, the four found a new fire in themselves – the will to go on.

Kohaku smiled. "We can do this…no matter what."

The four girls stood up. Facing their destination, they all said in unison, "It's decided..._We Go West!"

* * *

_

Meanwhile, at a village hotel restaurant…

"Bakasaru! That was my dumpling! And get your face outta my food!"

"Why you! Konno ero _kappa_! You wanna fight or what?"

"BRING IT!"

-**BAM**- "Make another noise, and I'll blow your brains out." (Sekowari: If we think about it, Gojyo probably doesn't have a lotta brains anyways...no offence at all to Gojyo fans -smile-)

Laughing nervously, Gojyo said, "Ne, Sanzo-sama, acting up again are we?" Well, I'm sure you know all too well what happened next.

Outside the village inn, a crowd of people had gathered, curiously peering in to try to see what the heck was going on. Naturally, a whole lot of cussing and shooting could be heard. Suddenly, a raging priest flung the door open and stomped out. Someone screamed, (-sweatdrop-)and the whole group quickly scattered.

* * *

Now back to the Ichiban-ikkou… 

"Arewethereyetarewethereyetarewethereyet? Huhuhuhuhuh?" Arizu was practically going nuts by now.

"…Christ…shut up already…" grumbled Yasuko. Everyone was exhausted and in a foul mood.

"Hey! I think I see lights up ahead!" Exclaimed Ritsuki.

Kohaku looked up. "Then that must be Heaven or something, cause I'm more than _dead tired_."

"It's the village! FINALLY!" Arizu let out a huge cheer. They quickly trudged forward. Once they arrived, a few people saw them, stared in surprise at their tattered clothing and worn out expressions, and immediately led them to the village inn.

The four girls all stumbled in at once. The man who took them there said to the receptionist, "I found these poor travelers at the village entrance. You should definitely get them a room and let them rest up." The receptionist said nothing – she was too busy looking at the four. She also had an amused smile on her face.

Yasuko noticed and frowned. "I know. We look like hobos, don't we?" Hearing this, the lady at the desk started to crack up.

"AHAHAHA….Gomen, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that I've never seen people quite like you before!"

"Well, get used to it. This is what yer average hobo looks like." Yasuko grinned slightly.

The lady smiled back. "Anyways, I'll get you girls a room." After checking in, she held out the key for them. They all rushed to grab it in a mad frenzy. In the end, Kohaku was victorious.

"KOHAKU! GIVE ME THAT KEY!"

At this moment, a young man looked up from one of the tables in the lobby. He stared at them quietly.

'_Ko…haku…? I know that name!'_

The young man shook another male beside him and whispered, "Pst, Hakkai! I think I know those girls at the desk there!" A third person beside him laughed loudly. "Bakasaru, you actually know girls? Amazing! Why don't we introduce ourselves to them then?" The red-headed third male walked up to Ritsuki, Yasuko, Kohaku, and Arizu.

"Hey there, ladies." The three girls looked up, and stared in disbelief. Yasuko screamed.

"_GOJYO? _Oh my god, Ritsuki, I'm hallucinating!" Gojyo just looked at her in confusement.

"Do you know me?"

Ritsuki smiled and said, "Yes, I believe we do. Actually, it's a really long, complicated story. We know your friends as well." She gestured to Hakkai and Goku at the table.

Gojyo observed them suspiciously. "Ne, you aren't youkai…right?"

Behind him, Kohaku grinned and said, "FYI, youkai don't dress like hobos." She also thought to herself, _'Where's Sanzo?...'_

Gojyo laughed. "How about we introduce each other first then? You can then tell us your oh-so-interesting long, complicated story." He winked at Ritsuki, who blushed a little. Though upon realizing that her face just turned red, Ritsuki mentally slapped herself.

'_What am I doing? I don't like Gojyo! It's HakkaiHakkaiHakkai!'_

The four girls sat down at the table beside the three guys without hesitance.

Hakkai smiled politely and asked, "It's really nice to meet you. My name's Hakkai. Beside me is Goku and Gojyo. I believe you know the redhead already." –smile-

Ritsuki smiled in response. "My name's Ritsuki, my friends are Kohaku, Yasuko, and Arizu."

Goku stared at Kohaku. "Ne, I was just wondering…are you the person I was talking to on the computer the other day?"

Kohaku blinked. "I _knew_ it was you! Aha! This is so cool!"

Now it was the guys' turn to blink.

"How do you know who we are?...Would you mind telling us?..."

Yasuko glared at Kohaku. "Thanks for blowing our cover! Now we have to spill the beans! They aren't gonna believe us, you know!"

Kohaku knew as well. How could they possible begin to explain that they were from a different reality and time?

Ritsuki covered everything for them. "Please, I know what you're thinking. We're not youkai at all. Now, how should I explain this…."

* * *

**Sekowari: **So that's this chappie! I'll do some more explaining next time. Bibi! 

**Gojyo: **Oh yea man...hot chicks...check it out...

**Sekowari: **-ahem- Yes, chappies are coming slow, cause of my stupid computer. (Whispers to readers: Hey, maybe if I bash Gojyo's head on the computer, it'll work better. Hehehe...please don't tell him I just said that...) And R/R!


	10. My World and Yours

**Sekowari: **Some talking here! Enter full Sanzo-ikkou! xD Anyways, I might not have explained our world very well. Doesn't matter though, all of you readers are up to date...right? Anyways, R/R!

**_Chapter 10 -- My World and Yours_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ritsuki took a long breath and began to tell other three guys about how the Ichiban-ikkou got into Tougenkyou.

"Well, to start off, I must tell you all that what you're about to hear might not make much sense at all, but it's very true. So first, believe it or not, the four of us are from a futuristic, different reality and world." She paused to see what the Sanzo-ikkou's reaction would be. Not counting Sanzo with them, however, to Kohaku's extreme dismay. Anyways, the three guys were expressionless. They just stared at Ritsuki.

"G-Go on…" Hakkai said slowly.

Yasuko snorted. "I told you this wouldn't work. I'll say it."

She proceeded by explaining, "Well, to emphasize the point, we are _way_ from the future. From the 21st century, in fact. (Sekowari: Okay, I doubt my fanfic will still be here in the 22nd century, so at least it won't seem outdated. xD) Now the strangest thing about this is that we're also from a different reality, as Ritsuki said. In our reality, the Journey to the West, or Xtreme, which you guys are on, is actually a show in our world, known as Gensoumaden Saiyuki. This is categorized into a Japanese animation called 'anime'. So, you guys don't actually exist in our world, but a person has created you as characters in anime, and your adventures, etc are put as a show. Anyone who watches Saiyuki will know about you four guys. In other words, you're pretty famous in our reality as well. Are you all with me?"

Again, the Sanzo-ikkou just stared.

Kohaku groaned. "Now you're getting _me_ confused. Lemme take a shot at saying this."

"So here's the biggest part. We were just living our ordinary, everyday lives. That is, until the four of us won the lottery! I have no idea why, but the four of us were somehow transported into your anime world of Tougenkyou, Saiyuki. Our lotto ticket is the key to getting us here and back. Now, just recently, the lotto ticket was lost. Right now, we have _no idea_ where it is, only the fact that it flew West. Hmm, maybe that's why we just happened to have a chance meeting with you guys! AHAHA! Yes, anyways, that's how it is right now. Yesterday, we were in the forest behind this village. I talked with Goku using the computer, as you know. Though I have to admit, getting through the forest was difficult enough. We were really lucky not to have met any youkai. We don't know how to fight or defend ourselves against dangers, mind you. You getting me?"

As you've probably predicted – the Sanzo-kkou had no reaction whatsoever. Ritsuki continued.

"We need to ask you, the Sanzo-kkou, a _huge_ favour. We want to know if the four of us can travel West with you guys. I promise we won't be much trouble. After all, if we can find that ticket faster, we'll be able to go back to our time; then you can continue on your journey to retrieve the sutra. It's the only way. You can say that we're four people in the wrong place and time. Shikata ga nai. It can't be helped."

Finally, Hakkai said something. "Well, about traveling West with us, you'll have to ask Sanzo about that. He isn't here right now, by the way." Kohaku pouted at this.

"In general, if I'm correct, you're trying to say that the four of you are from a futuristic reality; and that the Sanzo-ikkou doesn't exist, but only in a so-called 'anime' show. Also, your only way of getting back to your world is through a lottery ticket, which you, apparently, have lost."

Arizu nodded happily. "Exactly! Wow, this makes things much easier to explain! And, about the lotto ticket, you can _totally_ 100 blame it on Kohaku. She blew it out the window using a hairdryer. Hahahaha!"

Kohaku glared. "It was Ritsuki who opened the window!" She pointed accusingly at her friend. Ritsuki blinked in surprise. "But you told me to open it for you! Anyways, it was Yasuko who sat down beside it!"

"Oi! Who says I can't sit beside windows?"

"I say you can't sit beside windows that are conveniently opened wide, invitingly waiting for a lotto ticket to fly through." Objected Kohaku. The three kept blabbing on, while Arizu and the other three guys just looked at them in amusement. At that moment, the almighty Genjyo Sanzo came walking in. The three girls ceased their arguing. Kohaku just gaped in awe. Sanzo looked even better in real life!

* * *

He immediately saw the four girls, and turned to the other three guys. 

"Who are they?"

Yasuko sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I'm not saying it all over again!"

Hakkai turned to Sanzo and briefly said what the girls had told him. "…and in conclusion, they want to ask if they can travel West with us. What do you say?"

There was immense tension as no one said a word.

"The answer is _no_." Hearing this, Yasuko wailed. "How are we supposed to get back home?"

Sanzo looked at her coldly. "Deal with it. Your issues are none of my problem." Yasuko sniffed in response. She thought to herself – _'What's up with this guy? I don't know what Kohaku sees in him…'_

All this time, Goku had been silent. Now, he said, "Why are you so anxious to get back to your world? What's it like?"

Arizu beamed. "There's no youkai at all!" The four guys looked at her. They had never known a world without the existence of youkai.

Yasuko laughed. "There are no youkai, unless you count our Socials teacher."

Kohaku grinned and said, "Oh man, she's evil!"

Ritsuki continued by saying, "Well, in our reality, there are definitely a few differences. For example, there are _a lot_ of cars and other transportation everywhere. Cities have huge towering buildings and busy traffic. Anyways, that's just naming a few things. I can't really say it all to you. Maybe we could show a picture some time."

Sanzo pondered over this quietly. After awhile, he said, "Seems like there's an obvious time gap between Tougenkyou and your world huh? Whatever, you're coming with us. Any sign of trouble, you're on your own."

The four girls cheered with excitement. "_SUGOI!"_

Goku laughed along with them. "Just a question. Since our land's called Tougenkyou, what's yours called?"

They blinked. "Erm…Earth? Ahahaha! We don't actually have a name for it. I mean, there are so many places!"

Gojyo grinned. "Speaking of places, I gotta be somewhere right now. A lady's waiting for me upstairs." –wink-

Kohaku frowned. "See Yasuko? Why do you favour him over Sanzo?" Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe that _anyone_ would like Sanzo more than Gojyo.

Arizu joined in. "Quit talking! Obviously, Goku's better! Anyways, I looked up last week that Goku scored highest on the Sanzo-ikkou popularity scale! Beat that!"

Ritsuki – "It's Hakkai. The End." The Sanzo-ikkou just stared. Then Goku said, "Are you our fans or something? You _did_ say that we're pretty famous in your world."

"Of course we're your fans! WHOOT!"

* * *

Later, in the middle of the night, Yasuko flipped on her bed for the millionth time. A lotta noise was going on in the other room, ever since Gojyo was in there with his 'date'. 

"Hey guys. Is it just me, or has he been going on for _hours?_"

Ritsuki stirred slightly. "You know how he's like. Just ignore it."

"I can't! They're like two screeching Chinese monkeys in there!"

Kohaku sat up and chuckled. "How do you know there are only two people?"

"ARGH!" Yasuko faced the wall and yelled, "SOME PEOPLE SHOULD TURN DOWN THE VOLUME IN THERE!" She proceeded by flopping down and covering her ears with her pillow. And Arizu…she slept through it all. –_snore_-

* * *

**Sekowari: **About the Japanese phrase I used, I'm not sure if it's correct. Ah well, I just happened to see it on a book. Hehe..R/R! 


	11. Look What I Found!

**Sekowari:** Real short chappie here. Guess who finds the lotto ticket? You got it -- little miss Lirin. Hehehe...

**_Chapter 11 -- Look What I Found!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Somewhere far, far away (in Neverland…or not), a happy little youkai named Lirin was bouncing around in the forest. Stopping for a rest, she sat down in front of a large tree. Just as she was about to doze off, she spotted something white in the corner of her eyes. Lirin turned to see a piece of paper hanging on a twig (Sekowari: What? I couldn't think of anything else!)

"Hn? What's this?" She gently pried the paper off, and peered at it. It looked quite strange to her indeed, with numbers and words typed out on the surface. Lirin shrugged and said, "Whatever. I'll go show the others."

"Onnniii-chhaaan!" Kougaiji stopped after hearing his sister call him. A moment later, he saw her racing towards him.

"What is it?"

"Kougaiji onii-chan, _look what I found!_" Lirin happily showed him the 'white piece of paper', or lotto ticket, as we all know. The youkai prince stared at it, and handed it to Doku and Yaone, who were standing beside him.

"Any idea of what this is?"

Yaone observed it carefully. "What's…a 6-49?"

"Beats me."

Lirin's eyes lit up. "Can I eat it? AHAHA!"

Kougaiji didn't really seem to care. "It's not important. Just throw it away." Doku was about to do so when Lirin stopped him.

"Ie! I found it, so I should keep it!"

Yaone objected. "Lirin-sama, you shouldn't be collecting things that won't be of any use!" Lirin whined at them. Sighing, Kougaiji said, "It's alright, Yaone, she can keep it."

"…Hai."

"YAYZ! WHOOHOO!" And so, the lotto ticket of the Ichiban-ikkou was now in the hands of the Kougaiji-tachi. Lirin has no idea how precious the 'paper' is…teehee…Let's all pray she doesn't lose it.

* * *

Back in the village inn… 

Yasuko was sitting and staring out the window of her room. The weather was pleasant. Closing her eyes, she said to herself, "Wonder where that ticket could be…I miss home…"

* * *

**Sekowari: **R/R! I can't believe that only a few people have reviewed. This is so sad... 


	12. Undergoing Training

**Sekowari: **So, Sanzo and Kohaku get in a fight. Not very shocking, for Sanzo, I mean. Okay. New chappie. What am I saying? _What?_ Just R/R...at least that made sense..._huh?_ I'm confused...

**_Chapter 12 -- Undergoing Training_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day was progressing pretty well, not counting the excessive bickering of Gojyo and Goku, of course. The Sanzo/Ichiban Ikkou had decided to stay in the village for that day. Everyone was lounging in Hakkai's room (for some random reason).

"Oh _Jesus, _I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. All because of _someone_ next door…-ahem" Yasuko shot a look at Gojyo.

Across from her, Kohaku smiled and said, "Or something. After all, it's that 'something'that does the work for Gojyo. Call it an entertaining object, if you will. At least, for him anyway." Yasuko grimaced.

Arizu joined in. "What are you guys talking about? I didn't hear anything last night!"

Kohaku replied jokingly by saying, "There was a youkai invasion! You should of seen them! Screaming and making a WHOLE lot of noise! Man, no one could get any sleep!" She grinned, much to Yasuko's annoyance.

Arizu's eyes widened in surprise. "I can't believe I missed that! Did anyone get hurt?"

"Ahem, no…unless you count Yasuko of course. Her heart was broken. Eh, she had it coming anyways."

"_I still favour Gojyo no matter what!"_

"Okay…I'm just glad nothing bad happened." Arizu bounced off in glee.

"Man, Arizu's such a clutz. Do you think she actually believed that lie?" Kohaku said incredulously.

"From the looks of it, yes. And she didn't even question the Gojyo part." Yasuko nodded her head slowly. "Jeez, all that noise from yesterday is still ringing in my head. _It's like a NIGHTMARE!"_

Everyone turned accusingly towards the redhead. Goku whined, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either, _ero kappa!_"

"Face it, no one could. Aside from Arizu."

Gojyo turned towards them. "What? I couldn't help it. You know that ladies can't ever resist my manly charms." Kohaku swatted her hand. "Pfftt. If that's the case, then I suppose Arizu, Ritsuki, and I don't count as females. Clearly, your _charms_ don't work on us."

Sanzo rolled his newspaper noisily and smacked it on the table, calling for attention. "One question. Do any of you girls no self-defense?"

"If you mean fighting and protecting ourselves, then the answer is no."

"We know a little, but our skills aren't the greatest at this moment."

The priest remained emotionless. "If that's the case, then I suggest you start training today. I'm not going to take care of you four all the time during our journey."

"Fine with me. I prefer using archery, by the way." Kohaku had enjoyed this particular sport when the girls had went camping together last year.

"I still haven't mastered using chi, but I'm alright with katanas." The girls were well-aware that Ritsuki had taken special lessons from her martial arts sensei just to learn how to use chi as a technique. Katanas were better, since she had mastered the weapons when she was young.

Yasuko and Arizu didn't need much attention, since their ways of self-defense were pretty self-explanatory. Arizu used her loud mouth as a way of fending off enemies, and flying daggers – inspired from the movie 'House of Flying Daggers'. Yasuko was particularly fascinated by Naruto's 'sexy jutsu', and succeeded in making it work. Don't ask how she did it. Her handy grenades also come in handy when you need them.

Hakkai smiled at the girls' enthusiasm. "Kohaku, I believe there's an archery academy nearby. Goku can take you there. As for Ritsuki, she'll be with me. Seeing as how Arizu and Yasuko are rather well-prepared already, they can stay behind at the hotel with Sanzo. Does that sound alright to you guys?" Apparently, it wasn't quite alright. Arizu and Yasuko stiffened at the idea of being alone with the crabby priest. They quickly shook their heads and said, "Actually, we'll be around town with Gojyo. See, we don't want to trouble Sanzo." Yasuko elbowed Gojyo sharply. He doubled over with surprise and said, "Uh…yeah, the two girls will be with me."

"Tch…"

* * *

Kohaku skipped off happily to the academy. She couldn't wait to begin lessons. Upon arriving, she signed in and was led down long, winding corridors to a large gymnasium. Waving goodbye to Goku, she entered. The rest of the class was already there, along with their female instructor. The teacher smiled warmly at Kohaku, and took her to the middle of the gym. 

"Class, I want you to meet Kohaku. She is new here, so make sure she feels welcome. For today, she will be training with us." The students murmured their greetings. Kohaku skimmed over all of them, and immediately noticed a young male who stood apart from the others. He had a sour face plastered on him, and didn't seem to be enjoying the fact that the new student happened to be a girl. Kohaku never got along with overbearing people, and was even more shocked when she was placed as his partner. Looking closely, the male had extreme ivory skin, as if all the blood had been sucked from him. His eyes were a ghostly pale blue, giving him a strange, eerie effect. His pitch-black hair made a sharp contrast. Kohaku definitely wouldn't be forgetting his appearance.

"Er…hi, my name's Kohaku. It's great to meet you."

The male rolled his eyes in reply. "Don't state the obvious. The instructor already told us your name. By the way, since you're new here, I suggest you don't make a fool of yourself. It'll humiliate me more than you, seeing as how I'm your partner…unfortunately." Kohaku was too stunned to reply. What kind of a greeting was that? The guy did not make a good first impression. She swallowed her anger, and struggled to remain calm.

"So, what's your name?

"...Ryuji." The male turned away after saying this. Now it was Kohaku's turn to roll her eyes. _'Yes, I'm sure I'll enjoymy timewith him…'_

Kohaku's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the teacher. She held up an arrow and pointed to the end of it. "Now, can someone tell me what this section of the arrow is called? Anyone?" Kohaku grinned and said, "The _buttfeathers!_"

The class and teacher laughed in amusement. Beside her, Ryuji said monotonously, "It's called a knock." The instructor cleared her throat. "Yes, good for you, Ryuji." The said person merely scoffed and leaned towards Kohaku. "I told you not to embarrass us. What part of that don't you get?"

The class now moved on to target practice. Kohaku pulled her arrow back as far as she could, and let go. It sailed forward in the air and landed on the ground in front of the target. Kohaku frowned, but considered the shot a pretty good one. She handed the bow to Ryuji. He stood in a perfect stance, aimed, let the arrow fly, and achieved in hitting a bull's-eye. Much to Kohaku's dismay, he continued to do so for many shots. Through gritted teeth, Kohaku muttered, "Ryuji, don't you think you're a little too good to be in this class?"

"I think not. Perhaps it's because the rest of the class doesn't meet standards." Kohaku swore that she saw the guy smirk. This simply angered her even more. _'That's it. I'm going to prove him wrong. Even though I'm worse than him, I will get better! Improving my skills will allow me to achieve my goal faster.'_

Kohaku was fairly good at archery, and the teacher often complimented her, but she still stubbornly refused to lose to Ryuji. Time seemed to fly by, and in the end, a competition had begun between the two rivals. Arrows were shot like crazy. To the rest of the class, they were both equally good. Panting in frustration, Kohaku narrowed her eyes and aimed for her goal. Seconds ticked by, and then –

"**_YES!"_** She finally got a bull's-eye, and Ryuji did not. After a while, Kohaku started to get the hang of it. At the end of the lesson, Kohaku was declared the best archer. She was giddy with happiness. Ryuji walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face him.

"Look, _fool, _just because you're better now doesn't prove anything."

Kohaku merely smiled and said, "You're wrong, Ryuji. It proves that you're a worthless git." She winked at the enraged teen and walked out of the gymnasium. Once outside, Kohaku threw back her head and laughed at the warm sunshine. _'Also, it proves that I'm capable of achieving dreams. All you have to do is try.'

* * *

_

Sitting around, Kohaku saw that Goku had come to pick her up.

"So how did it go, Kohaku?"

"It was awesome!"

"Sounds great!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hakkai and Ritsuki were training hard in the forest. 

"Concentrate! You have to let the chi flow through you, and then direct it to your target."

For the millionth time, Ritsuki desperately tried to channel her chi at the large tree before her. She only succeeded in hitting Hakkai, or at least missing him by an inch.

"Gomenasai, Hakkai-san! I'm honestly trying!"

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll get it."

Ritsuki was really starting to get angry at herself. '_Why does Hakkai make things seem so easy? I have to get this right!'_

She let all her boiling anger out, and the chi flew towards the tree, finally blasting it into pieces.

"Thank god…" Ritsuki sank to her knees in relief. Hakkai helped her up and smiled at the now setting sun.

"It took us all day, but you've done it at last. I believe we can head back to the hotel now. Congratulations!"

"I can't wait to hear about Kohaku's day!"

* * *

Back in Hakkai's room (again), the girls began chatting away about their eventful day. Kohaku drawled on about how obnoxious Ryuji was, and how she finally beat him at archery. She received cheers and applause from her friends. (Arizu: "He got **owned!"**) Ritsuki lay on the bed and sighed in contempt as she thought of her success. Arizu and Yasuko gladly babbled about the great time they had when they went shopping in the marketplace. They purposely mentioned how Gojyo was being too careless, and got them all lost. The redhead was given an excellent beating on the head, much to the girls' delight. Arizu and Yasuko slapped high fives. 

"I believe this calls for some celebration, what do you think?"

"YAY!" Everyone cheerfully went out, and Sanzo was dragged after them.

At the restaurant, Kohaku kept talking non-stop. No one seemed to mind, but it was really annoying the priest. At last, he went over the edge.

"**Why can't you just shut that mouth of yours for once? It's getting on my nerves, you good-for-nothing prick! If you're going to talk, you can kindly get out of here, cause I don't want to hear your crap!"**

Everybody went silent. Slowly, Kohaku stood up. She clenched her fists, took a breath, and said, "**Listen to me, Genjyo Sanzo. I've already had one nuisance to deal with today, and I don't need a second! If I'm correct, all the people here are just about fed up with that serious attitude of yours! If you feel like yelling, then _you_ go outside! I'm sick of you losing your temper when no one's done anything! I'm just trying to make our group whole! Can't you even understand that?"**

"**_Trying to make this group whole?_ Excuse me? Let me tell you something. The only hole in this group is you! If you don't cooperate, I'm leaving you and the other three by yourself!"**

"**You – shut up now!"**

Before Sanzo could scream back at Kohaku, a burly, gruff man walked up to their table and said, "Listen priest, why don't you and your _trophy wife_ take this outside? The other customers in here are sick of _you_ yelling."

Sanzo was ready to go mad. His eyebrows twitched violently. "Exactly who are you trying to kid? This stupid bitch here is a _trophy wife? _What kind of a contest in hell did I win?"

Hearing this, Kohaku spun on him in sheer rage. **"You shouldn't be talking – no one would want you as a husband anyways!"**

"**I'd rather die first then marry someone as messed up as you!"**

The burly man had slowly backed away by now. It was clear that Kohaku and Sanzo could lash out and kill someone at any moment. Looking closely, the rest of the Ikkou could swear that they saw menacing auras swirling around the two people. Shooting each other death glares, Kohaku and Sanzo huffed and stomped off back to the hotel.

The remaining 6 people just sat silently and stared after them. Smiling meekly, Hakkai said, "Well, knowing Sanzo, I dare say that that argument went pretty well!"

"Yup, it was their first argument too!"

Gojyo chuckled to himself. "They're just like an angry couple!"

* * *

With the two still mad at each other, the Ikkous were very quiet back in the hotel. Kohaku and Sanzo had both shut themselves up in their respectful rooms. Supposedly, they were fine with that, but not the others. The remaining 6 were huddled together in Hakkai's room (what did you expect?), waiting for something to happen. Goku was so nervous that he looked as if he was ready to have a heart attack. 

Ritsuki broke the silence by saying, "I get all jittery about the fact that they're still not talking to each other. Technically, Kohaku isn't a person who argues and fights with others. Don't you think Sanzo's overdone it?"

Sweat trickled down Goku's face. (It's that bad.) "W-Well, Hakkai, Gojyo, and I are all pretty used to this by n-now…" Gojyo glanced at him. "Judging from your flippin face, I'd say that's a white lie for you."

Yasuko got a far-off, dreamy look in her eyes. "This reminds me of the time when the girls and I went to Korea." Arizu snapped her fingers. "Yeah! It was the most scary when things were quiet. Usually, something bad must have happened. We had to beg a hobo-ish man to take us to his poor, shabby-looking, Chinatown-ish, apartment. Hell…Babies were wailing at the wake of dawn, and wives were beating their husbands. Can you believe that?"

"Land of the Morning Calm…in fact, it was _too_ calm. And when it was loud, that was even worse."

The three girls sat on the ground, recalling their latest trip to Korea. The reason was because Yasuko had been on a wildpursuit to find the Korean singer Rain. Clearly, all faults were blamed on her. It was also her fault that the girls were now stuck in Tougenkyou…Nothing could be heard except the steady ticking of a clock.

"I actually prefer the excessive shouting over this quietness…it's creeping me out."

Everyone sighed inwardly in agreement. Goku whimpered.

Arizu whispered hoarsely, "_Korea…"_

_

* * *

_

**Sekowari: **I've never visited Korea. o.O I only know who Rain is. Drink rain -- save water. What was thaT? _What?..._


	13. In Danger

**A/N: Okai...I know there was a long delay on this fanfic. I was working on the other Saiyuki behind-the-scenes one. Hmm...perhaps you should read that one instead. I update that more. Oh well. For now, just read this chappie -- R/R!**

_**Chapter 13 -- ****In Danger**_

**_

* * *

_**

The next morning was a blissful one. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the random idiots were bickering, and the usual. Since Sanzo had not showed any signs of lashing out at anyone, Kohaku took it as a good thing. She had decided to forget the whole thing of arguing last night, and was very ready to move on.

It also turned out that the group was to begin traveling West again that day. As everyone jammed into the Jeep, Kohaku stared up at the blue sky above.

'_We don't get such nice weather back in my time. The air is all polluted…'_

But even so, Kohaku missed everything about the modern world, from pollution to the very best of clothing brands. She knew the other four did too.

Her thoughts were drastically interrupted by the halting of Hakuryu. Ahead of them was a mob of youkai, preparing to attack. Arizu yawned, after taking a nap, and thought miserably, _'If only we had guns handy…that's the cool thing about the future.'_

Yasuko frowned at the sight of her first real encounter with youkai. _'If only we had a sports car handy…then I could plow through these ugly people. I **did** get my driver's license, after all.'_

Kohaku glanced nervously at the Sanzo-ikkou. As usual, they weren't the least bit bothered by the youkai.

"Hey, what if the other girls and I aren't totally prepared for fighting yet?"

Hakkai smiled. "You'll be fine. After all, we spent all of yesterday training, didn't we? Furthermore, these youkai aren't much trouble at all."

Still yawning, Arizu replied, "True, but I've never even held a sword before, let alone many weapons."

Yasuko glanced smugly at her. "No need for that. One look at your hideous face, and the youkai will run off screaming."

"…"

* * *

Getting out their weapons, the Ichiban-Sanzo-Ikkou prepared for battle. Needless to say, the youkai charged first, and they either got shot, cut up, or blasted to pieces. The Sanzo-ikkou purposely left the remaining youkai to the girls.

Kohaku aimed at a fast-approaching youkai. She missed widely, but was lucky enough to hit another one close by…instead of Sanzo, who nearly got shot by a wobbling arrow. He glared daggers at Kohaku, who smiled weakly.

Next, Yasuko took out a grenade that she had stolen from a store in the last town. She threw expertly, and it exploded onto a group of screaming youkai. One escaped however, and he grabbed Yasuko, pinning her down to the ground.

Hearing her furious screams, Gojyo immediately rushed to help her, but Arizu got there first. She literally threw her whole body onto the youkai, and glomped onto his neck from behind.

Flinging Arizu around, the youkai finally broke loose, and attempted to run off. He was unsuccessful, and was then shot by Sanzo.

Using what Hakkai taught her, Ritsuki concentrated and fired a ball of chi. It was a success.

After defeating all the youkai, the girls were giddy with happiness at winning their first battle. They celebrated by literally annoying the hell out of the other guys, not including Hakkai of course. But then, no one really knows.

No other excitement came for the rest of the day. Stuffed together in the back seats, Gojyo, Yasuko, Goku, Arizu, Ritsuki, and Kohaku all fell asleep beside each other. It was a rather cute sight, and Hakkai chuckled to himself upon seeing this. Before dozing off, Kohaku couldn't help wondering if Sanzo ever wanted to be supported by someone else…She truly thought he had a far-off, sorrowful look in his eyes at that moment. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light.

* * *

As night fell, the group arrived at yet another town. Waking up, Yasuko had the fabulous idea of going to a bar to celebrate their victory. The males felt there was no need, of course, but the girls insisted.

Their eyes grew wide at the sight of the bar. It was absolutely huge! People were dancing, drinking, singing, and there was even a DJ!

"Sugoi…this is better than any bar I've been into…" Breathed Yasuko.

Seating themselves down, the girls engaged into a conversation about the fight.

"…Did you see how Arizu saved Yasuko today? It was hilarious!" Laughed Kohaku.

"If I'm correct, Arizu leaped onto the youkai…and scared him off."

"NAH…I bet he just saw her face and freaked out!" Howled Yasuko, spurting out beer.

Arizu stared in disbelief. "I saved your sorry ass, woman!"

Before an argument could begin, the two were interrupted by an overly sexy young female walking up to their table. Her dazzling blue eyes shone as she glanced at the troop of eight. Gojyo wolf whistled.

"Good evening, ladies and gents. I hope everything is going smoothly here. If you need anything, I'll be around. My name's Youkaiko, by the way." With that, she smirked haughtily and went away.

Blinking, Kohaku said, "What an awesome name…she was a bunny stripper, wasn't she?"

"Really? Sugoi! Can I give her a carrot?" Arizu clapped her hands in delight.

"You're such a complete fool…"

"You shouldn't be talking, Kohaku! Speaking of which, how can a wee snowman like you live without your bright carrot nose? Is your boyfriend called Frosty, by any chance, or maybe it's Sanzoooo?" Yasuko slurred on the last word.

Kohaku bolted out of her chair, and attempted to tackle Yasuko to the floor.

Blowing out smoke from his cig, Sanzo drawled, "Unbelievable…"

Arizu called out, "Quit acting like children, you guys!"

"Talk to yourself, Jolly Rancher!" Kohaku yelled, while grabbing Yasuko's hair in a catfight.

Just before real violence could start, Youkaiko came over and split the two girls up. Kohaku gasped slightly and noticed that the female was wearing a power limiter, very similar to the ones that Hakkai had. Glancing over, Kohaku could see that Yasuko knew as well. They didn't mention it to the others.

* * *

Late evening was drawing near, and Youkaiko explained that she was on a break for the time being. No one saw her as she silently dashed towards the quiet, back part of the bar. Walking down the empty halls, she met up with a cloaked figure standing towards the end of the passage.

"How did things go?" The voice was soft, and mysterious. A male's.

"They don't know a thing, though I'm not sure about the ones named Kohaku and Yasuko. I think they suspected something."

"Kohaku…I knew she was trouble when I first saw her." The voice replied.

"I know, though, that she's a serious nut-case. We should have no problem kidnapping them." Said Youkaiko.

"Yes, everything will go as planned. We strike out in the middle of the night."

"Quick as always…little brother."

Pale blue eyes glimmered in the dark as the mysterious figure pulled down the cloak that masked his face.

"I, Ryuji, will make sure that we succeed…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, Ryuji is back. Not sure what he'll do just yet. I'm still trying to write random scenes, so don't expect a complicated story line. An OC is coming up, Kougaiji-tachi (I hope), and Homura. I'm making another OC to fawn over Homura. Gods have fans too...did you know that?**


End file.
